Devices including laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, televisions, digital video recorders (DVRs), set-top boxes, digital media players, video gaming devices, video gaming consoles, video surveillance systems, and cellular telephones may utilize file systems to control how data is stored on and retrieved from a computer readable medium. For example, a device may read data from and write data to a storage device, such as, a memory card (e.g., a Secure Digital (SD) memory card, including Standard-Capacity (SDSC), High-Capacity (SDHC), and eXtended-Capacity (SDXC) formats), a hard disk drive, and/or a solid state drive including a Universal Serial Bus (USB) solid state drive (a so-called “flash,” “thumb,” or “jump” drive) according to a defined file system volume. Types of file systems include, for example, files systems based on the Extended File System (ext), file systems based on the Hierarchical File System (HFS), file systems based on the XFS file system, file systems based on the Z File System (ZFS), file systems based on the New Technology File System (NTFS), and file systems based on File Allocation Table (FAT) file systems, including the FAT12, FAT16, FAT32, exFAT, and transactional exFAT files systems. Respective data object (e.g., files) may be stored to a storage device within a volume. Multiple applications may instruct respective data objects stored to within volume to be modified. Current techniques for causing respective data object stored within a volume to be modified may be less than ideal.